Loopy Leo
by jason5-evah
Summary: What happens when you give Leo a Vanilla Bean Frappuchino! A hyper crazy ADHD fire-bending LEO! Read if you dare.


**We didn't really spellcheck this story or anything. No flaming please! Yep. Leo craziness ensues. Enjoy. **

Loopy Leo

Leo was walking past the Hypnos cabin, screaming, "I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THE ARGO II! OBEY ME OR DIEE!"

Clovis who was inside the cabin heard the dreadful noise and was mad. He was so mad that he couldn't get any sleep. Then he got a great idea. He invited Leo into his cabin.

"Yo, what up my man!" Leo said.

"Yeah, hi." He said. I hate you… he secretly thought. "Would you like a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino?" He smiled evilly.

"Ah… um… as seen at Starbucks?"

"Do you like Starbucks…?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah! There's a hot mermaid on the cover!" Leo beamed.

_Wow… I'm doing the world a favor, _He thought.

Clovis handed him the vanilla bean frap. Leo was happy and smiled and drank it.

Clovis grinned evilly again. "MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"Why are you laughing evilly?" Leo asked, frightened.

Clovis coughed. "Oh, you know. Just clearing my throat is all."

"Oh okay. BYE!" A hyper Leo skipped out into Camp Half-Blood.

He felt dizzy, but happy. He accidentally ran into Jason.

"JASON!" He yelled.

"Oh hi, Leo." Jason said, confused by why Leo was so hyper.

"I HAD THE BEST DRINK JUST NOW OH MY GOODNESS IT WAS VANILLA-Y BUT NOT BUT COLD AND I LIKE FIRE WHY WE'RE COMPLETE OPPOSITES DOES THAT MEAN WE'RE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER? OH MY GOODNESS IM GOING TO MARRY THIS DRINK TAKE ME TO STARBUCKS THE WEDDING IS TONIGHT OH MY WOW AND-"

Jason reached over and took the cup from his hands. "I think you've had enough for today,"

Leo gave him a frown. "BUT HAVEN'T YOU EVER BEEN IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE? IT'S WONDERFUL! YOU CANT DENY ME OF MY RIGHT TO LOVE THAT FRAPUCHINO."

Jason rolled his eyes. "No. More." With that, he turned and dropped the Starbucks drink into the trash.

"NOOOoooOOoooOO!" Leo shrieked. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He scrambled on hands and knees to the trashcan. He reached in and retrieved the drink. "It's okay, baby. I'm here!" He caressed the bottle.

"Uh," Jason looked around to make sure no one else was seeing this. "I think you've had enough Cucko Juice for now… and you're kinda scaring me… so I'm just gonna go and leave you two _alone_…" Jason backed away slowly, then took off at a run.

Leo didn't notice.

* * *

LATER ON THAT DAY…

Jason suddenly got a knock on his cabin door. He opened it, and there was Leo, with his elfish grin.

"Can I come in? Okay, I will." Leo said, waltzing in to Jason's cabin. Jason stepped aside.

"So, me and my frapuchino girlfriend broke up because I kinda drank her and it was awkward but she tasted good! You need a haircut is that why you don't get asked out often? Or is it because you want Piper and…" Leo got a blank stare on his face. "Oh! Right I was talking anyway I really like what you've done with the place very 'IM ZUES IM A BIG OLE JERK BAHAHAHAHA' Do you smell muffins? Cause I could really go for one right now. Wanna play! I learned this SUPER cool new trick with my fire powers! FLAME ON!"

Leo lit his hand on fire, then took a ball of fire from his hand and threw it at a pillar in the cabin.

Jason watched, horrified.

"SEE! Watch! The cool trick is that now you're cabins gonna burn down! Sweet right? I know. What are best bros for! AHAHAHHAHAHA" Leo fell on the ground laughing.

Jason wasn't sure which to be more afraid of: His cabin about to burn down or the loopy, psychotic Leo. "AH!" Jason ran out.

"SOMEONE HELP ME MY CABIN IS ON FIRE!"

Percy was walking by and saw Jason.

"Hey, what's up dude?"

"LEO IS BURNING MY CABIN TO THE GROUND. HELP ME WATER BOY!" Jason said franticly.

"Okay, okay. Jeesh." Percy walked in and put the fire out.

Leo stopped his fit of laughter and saw Percy. "Oh hey Percy! How are you and Annabeth doing? Or did she break up with you yet? She could do SO MUCH BETTER! Like me." He winked. It made Percy feel uncomfortable.

"Um, we're doing great, thanks," he laughed nervously. He made a run for the door.

But Jason stopped him.

"You are helping me, here!" He whispered harshly in his ear. "You're not leaving me alone with loopy Leo!"

"C'mon, dude! I have a date with Annabeth!" He whined.

Leo burst into laughter. "SHE'S PROBABLY GOING TO BREAK UP WITH YOU THERE! AHAHAH I'LL GO TELL HER FOR YOU IF YOU WANT-" Leo got up to go tell Annabeth.

Percy stopped him at the door.  
"Haha, no thanks."  
Leo smiled. " YOU'RE SO POLITE! DO GIRLS ASK YOU OUT OFTEN? BECAUSE I KNOW THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN TO JASON AT ALLLLLL. THAT'S WHY HE'S SO LONELY."  
" Um. Right….", Percy said awkwardly.  
An idea formed into Jason's mind. " Hey ,Leo?"  
" YEAH?"  
" Where did you get Vanilla thing at?"  
" FROM A NICE PERSON! NOT LIKE YOU! I MEAN YOU'RE THE SON OF JUPITER! YOU'RE STRICT AND STUFF AND A PARTY POOPER UNLIKE PERCY!"  
Percy cracked a smiled. Jason glared at him and Percy became interested in looking down at the ground.  
" Leo… Can you be specific?"  
"I LIKE THE PACIFIC OCEAN! YOU LIVE IN CALIFORNIA RIGHT? YOU'RE ON OF THOSE STEROTYPICAL CALIFORNIA BOYS!"  
"Right… Who gave you the drink?"  
"WHAT DRINK?" Leo smiled." WAIT… MY GIRLFRIEND! I MISSSSS KHIONE! SHE WAS GOING TO GO TO THE PROM WITH ME!" Leo started crying.  
Jason facepalm.  
" I think he's in a fragile state right now." said Percy.  
" I MISS HER! SHE WAS SOOO COLD ! AND I WAS SO HOT! WE COULD'VE MADE ROOM TEMPERTURE WATER TOGETHER!"  
"Can't you do that anyway?"Percy asked.  
"NO ONE UNDERSTANDSSS!" Leo started crying.  
The dinner bell rang.  
" OH! FOOODDD! YUM YUM YUM! I WANT A BURRITO! YUM YUM YUM!" Leo ran out of the cabin before Percy and Jason could stop him.  
"He's going to burn the camp down if we don't stop him." Jason said.  
"Good luck with that." Percy was about to walk out of the cabin.  
"YOU'RE HELPING ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"  
DURING DINNER..  
They found Leo stealing other peoples food. He kept screaming," WHERE's THE BURRITO! WHO TOOK IT? WHO TOOK THE BURRITO?"  
Jason and Percy came to Leos side and pulled him away from the scared campers.  
"AWWW IM HUNGRY THOUGH!", Leo complained.  
" Um… We need you to go to your cabin." Percy blurted out. Jason raised his eyebrows. Percy shrugged.  
"WHY AM I GOING THERE? ARE THERE MUFFINS?"  
"Suree.."  
"YAY! GIVE THE MUFFIN AND NO ONE GETS HURT!" He pointed a fake gun at Percy's head.  
"Um Leo.. You better cut it out."  
" WHATS WRONG? CAN'T DEFEND YOURSELF? SOME HERO YOU ARE! AND YOU DEFEATED KRONOS? YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE YOU COULD HURT A FLY EVEN IF YOU TRIED!"  
Percy was about to kill Leo.  
Jason saved Leo's life by saying," OK… Let's head to your cabin so you can eat muffins. NOW."  
"YAYAYAAYAYA! I LOVE MUFFINS!"

* * *

THEY WENT TO THE CABIN….

" THOU ART STUPIDO! I CAN SPEAK SHAKESPEARIAN SPANISH! ALL JASON CAN DO IT SPEAK LATIN! AND THAT DOESN'T IMPRESS THE GIRLS!"  
Control yourself Jason… He thought.  
"DO YOU HEAR THAT MUFFIN? I'M ABOUT TO EATTTT YOU!"  
Leo opened the door to his cabin and ran inside. Jason and Percy heard Leo yelled," WHERE THE MUFFINS?"  
The two locked the door.  
"NOOOOO ! LET ME OUUUUTT! I HAVE PIPER HOSTAGE, JASON! SHES GONNA DIE!"  
" He doesn't seriously have her in there, right?" Percy asked.  
" NO. Shut up."  
" AND I'M GONNA LIKE KILL ANNABETH, PERCY! AND SHE'S GONNA DIIIIEE! THAT'S WHAT KILL MEANS! AND SINCE YOU ARE PATHETICALLY WEAK! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP ME!"  
Jason and Percy rolled their eyes.  
A few minutes past of Leo ranting about who he is going to light on fire. It took them a few minutes to realize when Leo stopped talking.  
" Is he dead?" Percy asked.  
Jason opened the cabin door." Hello?" He walked further inside.  
CLANG!  
Leo knocked out Jason and ran away screaming," I'M GONNA STEAL YOUR MUFFFIIINNSS! I'M GONNA STEAL YOUR MUFFFINNNNSS!"  
"Um.. Jason?" Percy poked him. Jason didn't respond. Percy was debating leaving him there. Leave the roman and make him deal with Leo? Or find a way to wake him up..? Maybe I can splash water on him. Or I can prank him... Nah.. I'll do the bucket of water thing. He might wake up thinking he's drowning... Percy smiled. He grabbed a bucket of water and threw it on Jason.  
"AHHHHHH!", Jason screamed." I'M DROWNING! I'M GONNA DIIIIIEEE!"  
"No, you're not. It's just water."  
" OH NO NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT NEPTUNE KILLING ME AGAIN!"  
"Jason."  
"What?"  
"Shut. Up."  
"Oh, right."Jason paused." Hey, Where's Leo?"  
"Not sure."  
"Maybe we should listen to the mayhem around us and figure out which situation is caused by Leo."  
"Unless all of it is."  
Percy and Jason exchanged nervous glances.  
"We need to find him before he burns the whole camp down.", Percy said. " Or worse... _My_ cabin."

* * *

MEANWHILE...

Leo was having the time of his life. He was setting trees on fire, eating s'mores, and most importantly.. looking for the greatest muffin ever. He ran into Annabeth. " OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S ANNABETH! PERCY'S GIRLFRIEND! WHY AREN'T YOU WITH PERCY DID HE DUMP YOU? WANNA GO OUT WITH ME INSTEAD? YOU COULD DO SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT PERCY!"  
"Um, what?"  
"DOES HE NOT LOVE YOU? DO YOU LIKE MUFFINS? DO YOU THINK JASON IS A DULL AND BORING PERSON? I DOOOO! WHY IS PERCY A REBEL! I MISSSSS KHOINEE!" He burst out crying.  
" Um.. Come on Leo.. Let's go find your muffin."  
"YAYAYAAYAY!"

* * *

BACK IN ATHENA'S CABIN.

" I think there's something wrong with him.", Annabeth said to Piper. Leo was sitting on a bed giggling.  
"No duh. I mean he's usually crazy, but never _this_ crazy.", said Piper.  
"OHHHHH PIPER! HIII! JASON LOVES YOU! BUT HE'S TOOOO CHICKEN TO ADMIT IT!"  
"Leo, What is going on?", Annabeth asked Leo.  
"I HAD THIS REALLY AMAZING VANILLA BEAN FRAP. AND IT WAS AMAZING! WE WERE GOING OUT TOO BUT I DRANK HER SO WE BROKE UP!"  
" Can you charmspeak him into telling the truth?", Annabeth asked.  
"I could.. but I doubt it would do much. It's like he's under a spell."  
"OOO DID JASON PUT YOU UNDER A SPELL?"  
"No, Leo."  
"I WANT MUFFFFINNSS!"  
Percy and Jason walked through the door. " Hey, Wise girl? I think Leo-" He looked at Leo.." Is in your cabin.."  
"What did you two do to Leo?"  
"Nothing! We found him like this!"  
"He tried to burn down my cabin...", Jason said.  
"Then.. who would do this to Leo?", Annabeth asked.  
" I KNOW! OOOO PICK ME!"  
Annabeth rolled her eyes." Yes, Leo?"  
" I THINKKKKKKKKKK PERCY REALLY LIKES YOU! I MEAN LOOK AT HIM! HE'S JUST ALL LIKE: OOOO I LOVE ANNABETH! OoOoOoOoOoOo I BET PERCY COULD'NT BEAT UP JASON! SPEAKING OF JASON! YOU'RE WASTING TIME! "  
Leo pushed Jason and Piper out of the cabin and closed the door. He opened it. He made then hold hands." THERE! PERFECT!" He slammed the door.  
" YAY! THEY'RE FINALLY TOGETHER!" Leo looked at Percy and Annabeth." YOU TWO DIDN'T BREAK UP YET? THAT'S SURPRISING!"  
"WE ARE NOT BREAKING UP!", Percy yelled.  
"WHY ARE YOU GETTING MAD AT ME!" Leo sobbed." YOU HAVE ANGER ISSUES!"  
Leo opened the door and by doing that he knocked that door open into Jason. He laid on the floor dazed.  
Leo yelled," NO ONE LOVES ME!"  
After Leo left Annabeth slapped Percy on the shoulder saying," Way to go, Seaweed Brain. Now Leo hates you."  
Jason groaned outside.  
" What's wrong with him?" Percy asked.  
Annabeth shrugged. " Let's go find Leo.."

* * *

MEANWHILE LEO IS DESTROYING THE CAMP...  
" I LOVE FIREE! MUHAAHAHAHH!", Leo yelled happily. He was in his happy place. " HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY! HEHEHEEHHE"  
Percy and Annabeth walked up to him. Leo looked mad." OH I SEE THE SEAWEED PRINCE IS BACK FOR MORE! ARE YOU HEAR TO APOLOGIZE?"  
Percy grumbled," No." Annabeth punched him. "Yes."  
"SO YOU DO CARE!" Leo started hugging Percy. He mouthed to Annabeth," GET HIM OFF OF ME!"  
"No...", she mouthed back.  
Leo started to walk away.  
" Um.. where are you going?", Annabeth asked.  
Jason and Piper caught up to the situation.  
" JASON!"Leo yelled. " AWW WHY YOU NO HOLDING PIPER'S HAND?"  
"Um... "  
"NO EXCUSES JASON! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY FRIEND. I SHUN YOU!"  
"You can't shun me!"  
"I. JUST. FREAKIN. DID."  
"Wha...?"  
" YOU ARE NO LONGER MY BFF!", Leo sobbed." YOU... YOU... YOU... YOU... YOU... YOU ROMAN!"  
" Oh no he didn't..." Percy muttered. Annabeth punched him.  
" What's wrong with being Roman?", Jason asked.  
" WELL YOU HAVE A STUPID TATOO! I'D RATHER HAVE A BEADED NECKLACE THAN A STUPID TATOO THAT IS BURNED ON YOUR ARM."  
" For once, he makes sense."Percy said. Jason glared at him.  
" HAHAHA THE SEAWEED BRAIN AGREES! WHO WANTS MUFFINS? I DOOO! MUFFINS! MUFFINS! MUFFINS!" Leo gasped." OH MY! ITS A BIRD! IS IT FRANK! " Leo chased after the bird.  
" No.. not again..", Piper groaned.  
" THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING ROMAN!" Jason yelled.  
" Jason," Piper said.  
"Yeah?"  
" Let it go."  
Jason groaned.  
"I think we need to find out who did this to Leo.", said Annabeth.

* * *

MEANWHILE LEO IS UP TO SOMETHING...

" YAYAYAYAAY! I LOVE CAMP! IT'S FUN! IT HAS A WEIRD NAME THOUGH! WHY IS IT CAMP HALF BLOOD! WE SHOULD ALREADY KNOW WE ARE HALF BLOODS WITHOUT THE CAMP CONSTANTLY REMINDING US THAT WE'RE HALF BLOODS AND COULD DIIIEEEE!"  
Jason and the others ran up to him. "Leo, stop!"

"I WILL NEVER EVER STOP-" Leo stopped and felt dizzy. "DOES ANYONE ELSE SEE THE WORLD SPINNING?" He fell sideways and collapsed on the ground.

Jason said, "I guessed he finally crashed over his sugar high."

"So now what?" Piper asked.

"I say we leave him here." Percy said.

"Good enough for me." Annabeth shrugged.

They left Leo and went back to their lives. Piper said to Jason, "What happens when he wakes up?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see. I'm just curious who would do that to Leo."

"I guess it would be someone who hates him."

Epilogue:

Clovis was laughing maniacally in his sleep.

Leo would never be the same again.

But what Clovis' prank worth the trouble?

Yes. It was.

Clovis didn't realize that sleep was the cure to the hyper fapuchino thingy.

OHH WEELLL.

When Leo awoke, he was back to his normal Leo self. Which was pretty much the same only he didn't scream everything he said or burn anything down.


End file.
